


Ten Tracks - L.S Oneshots

by isleoftheflightless



Series: Harry Styles: The Album Series [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harrystyles, harrystylesalbum, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform, only a little bit of angst i think idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleoftheflightless/pseuds/isleoftheflightless
Summary: all of the songs on Harry Styles:meet me in the hallwaysign of the timescarolinatwo ghostsweet creatureonly angelkiwiever since new yorkwomanfrom the dining tablebroken up into independent oneshots inspired by each song.





	1. Meet Me In The Hallway

**~MEET ME IN THE HALLWAY~**

 

**(start the song.)**

 

**...**

 

Harry never really liked girls, he knew that for the longest time. He certainly enjoyed their company every once and a while if he wanted to hangout with a friend, but he always hated how he was forced to 'date' women he didn't feel a love connection to.

Harry is in love with someone, and that someone is a male. Harry's been in love with this person for years, and as of right now, Harry isn't allowed to be seen with this person in public.

Harry is strictly forbidden to be seen with the person he's in love with, and it's absolute torture. All Harry wants to do is show consistent affection in public and go out on dates in New York City.

But he can't. And that's that.

...

Louis grew up in a house full of girls, so he mostly preferred the more feminine side of dressing up and getting ready. And being with girls all the time and hearing them gush about boys, he grew a liking to the male sex.

Louis likes boy's, simple. But he's forced to 'date' women he doesn't even like, just to protect his public image. Louis is in love with someone, and that someone is a male. Louis' been in love with this person for years, and as of right now, Louis isn't allowed to be seen with this person in public.

Louis is strictly forbidden to be seen with the person he's in love with, and it's absolute torture. All Louis wants to do is show consistent affection in public and go out on dates in New York City.

But he can't. And that's that.

...

Harry and Louis were in love. They weren't allowed to show the world their love, so they loved each other behind closed doors. If Harry wasn't at Louis' flat, Louis was at Harry's house. They were always together whenever they could be, they loved each other.

How could you expect them to stay away from each other when they have the privilege of privacy? Even though they're instantly spotted and photographed when they're in public, they somehow manage to stay on the down low when they're together at home.

...

Harry loved Louis, so so much. He was like a lovesick puppy, always staring at him, always touching him, always loving him. Louis loved the attention Harry gave him, it was constant and always genuine.

Harry may seem clingy, always having Louis in his lap or just always touching him in some form, but Louis loved it, so Harry didn't stop. Whenever Louis was making something in the kitchen, Harry would snake his arms around his waist and lean down to rest his head on his shoulder.

Harry really was a clingy, lovesick puppy. He was Louis' clingy, lovesick puppy.

Louis really was a tiny, baby doll. He was Harry's tiny, baby doll.

...

Both absolutely hated that they weren't allowed to be together in public, but they never talked about it. They always seemed to avoid it at all costs in conversations. They were aware of the circumstances, and Harry hated it a bit more then Louis because it made Louis cry from time to time.

Louis may come off as sassy and carefree, but he was really just sensitive and easily overwhelmed. Harry hated it when Louis cried, it stabbed at his heart whenever he held the boy in his lap, broken sobs falling freely from his lips.

And it was worse cause there was nothing he could do about it.

...

When Jay died, a little piece of Harry's heart died with her. Harry loved her like she was his own mother, which she practically was. After Louis performed on the X-factor, all Harry wanted to do was shower him in hugs, cuddles, and kisses, but of course, he couldn't because there was cameras.

But as soon as they got to Louis' childhood home, he was all over him. He didn't care that all of Louis' siblings were watching, he just wanted to make his baby feel better, so that's what he did.

He held the boy in his lap as they all sat together on the couch, watching movies in the dark. All of Louis' sisters loved Harry, so they didn't hesitate to cuddle up close to him while Louis got the best seat in the house.

They all grew closer that night, especially Louis and Harry. After the girls went to bed, Harry carried his boy up to his room and held him as he cried. He held him as he screamed into a pillow. And he even held him as Louis punched Harry's chest, angrily sobbing to himself.

Harry took it all, because he knew Louis' heart was in pieces. Louis loved Jay more than anyone, he was her little boy. He was always a mummy's boy, talking to her on the phone everyday and always texting her. Harry admired him for that.

So when Louis lost his mummy, everyone understood why he just shut down for a few weeks. It was his way of a meltdown, except it was more like a lockdown. He didn't speak, he barely ate, and he absolutely refused to leave Harry's side.

If Harry got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, Louis woke up and stayed awake until he came back. Everyone was worried about him, especially Harry. He didn't speak when Liam or Niall visited, he just stared at the wall and clung to Harry, almost as if he was afraid he would leave him too.

But Louis eventually got better, but not entirely. He would never be the same again, and everyone knew that. Ever since Johannah died, he's been more quiet, more sensitive, and just more gentle and fragile.

Louis was still Louis, just not as much anymore.

...


	2. Sign Of The Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry loves the rain  
> louis loves the bar

**~SIGN OF THE TIMES~**

 

**(start the song.)**

 

**...**

Harry has always loved rain. He loved the sound of it, the smell of it, the feel of it. He loved the low rumble of thunder and the sharp crack of lightning. He was awoken one night by his favorite sounds, thunder and lightning. He sat up and smiled, stretching while running a hand through his short hair.

He got up out of bed and walked downstairs. He sat down on the small window seat and leaned against the window, loving the way the coldness of the glass instantly cooled down his hot, bare skin. He sat and listened to the rain fall in gallons, watching as the droplets quickly cascaded down the outside of the window.

He sat there for a while, enjoying the peaceful aura the rain brought with it. It was like he was stuck in a relaxed trance, and he was snapped out of it when he heard his phone ring. He stood up and made his way back upstairs, retrieving his phone off the nightstand and answering the call without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" he said, tapping his foot as he waited for the person to respond. He heard the person giggle and he furrowed his brows, growing impatient as the seconds ticked by. "Hiiiii Harrreyy." The person slurred, obviously wasted. Harry was agitated, thinking it was a random caller. Boy was he wrong. "Who is this?" he demanded, voice dropping an octave due to lack of sleep and arising anger.

The person just giggled again and hiccuped. "I-It's Louehhhh." He said, drawing out the end of his name with another laugh. Harry froze, absolutely shocked that he didn't recognize his voice and that he was even calling him. "Lou?" he whispered, feeling his throat close and his chest constrict. "T-Thatz mee." Louis said, giggling uncontrollably at this point.

Harry felt a strong urge to cry, but he shut himself down. He locked his jaw and tensed his muscles. "Tell me where you are." He demanded, ignoring the flutter in his heart when Louis giggled again. Louis was about to answer, but was cut off by a loud sound that sounded like a gunshot. Harry heard screaming and Louis' confused and panicked breathing.

"I gots a gooo, byeee." He slurred, ending the call before Harry could answer. Harry let out a angered groan, running a hand over his face. He quickly scrolled through his contacts, he clicked Zayn's number and pressed call. He knew they weren't on good terms at the moment, but he was desperate and he knew Zayn could do what he needed.

"Harreh?" Zayn croaked, obviously just waking up. Harry felt slightly bad, but he was much more concerned for Louis. "I need you to track Louis' number and tell me where he is. It's important and i'll explain later, just please hurry up."

**...**

  
Harry sped down the road, swerving around cars that were driving too slow. They honked and shouted swears, but he ignored them and slammed the gas pedal into the floor. He slammed his breaks and scrambled out of the car. He parked on the corner so no one would have a chance to steal his car.

He rounded the corner of the building and jogged down the block, weaving his way through the crowd of drunk, panicking people. He reached the bar and found more people pouring out, stumbling over each other and throwing up against the wall.

He plowed through the people, not caring that he was pushing them to the ground as he made his way through the doors. He made it inside and found more people scattered around the room, some were limp on the floor and some were hiding under tables, too drunk to get up and move.

He involuntarily ducked with his arms up when another shot sounded in the room, all the way across by the bar. He squatted and quickly scanned the place for the bathrooms. He found them and waited for a good time to go. He watched the person with the gun dig through the cash registers and decided he had a good ten seconds to run without being noticed.

He stood up and ran, ducking and holding his arms over his head when the man started to shoot at him. Luckily he didn't get hit as he swung the men's door open and slammed his back against it after it closed.

He sat and caught his breath, opening his eyes to see Louis swaying back and forth against the wall, dribble running down his chin. He frowned and his heart broke a little when he saw the state Louis was in.

He inched closer to him and squatted down, wiping the sweaty fringe out of his eyes. Louis was so wasted that he didn't even register that someone else was there, he just lolled his head to the side and it smacked against the wall.

Harry was quick to pull the boy up off the floor and set him on his hip. He adjusted him so he was thrown over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He just prayed Louis wouldn't get sick. He slowly opened the door and checked if anyone was in the hall, when he was sure it was clear he opened the door all the way and closed it slowly so it wasn't as loud.

He inched to the corner of the hallway and peered around, scanning the place for the man. He was surprised to see that the man had fled, the money flying everywhere evidence of that. Harry slowly crossed the room with a heavy heart, ignoring the limp bodies on the floor as he moved Louis so he was just carrying him bridal style.

Louis apparently got much smaller since the last time he's seen him, either that or Harry himself grew. Harry remembered it was raining and cursed under his breath. He set Louis down on one of the tables and quickly shrugged his sweatshirt off, placing it on Louis without much difficulty because of how big it was on the smaller lad.

He'd rather himself get sick then Louis. He hoisted him back up, subconsciously placing a soft kiss on the boy's head. He pulled the hood up to shield Louis' face as they made their way outside. Harry looked around and found the block deserted, which wasn't very surprising since the place just got shot up.

Harry wished he could've done something to help everyone else, but he knew that wasn't his place. That and Louis was much more important to him, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if something happened to the lad.

Harry walked down the block and turned the corner, finding his car right where he left it. He opened the passenger side door and quickly, yet gently, placed Louis in the seat so the inside of the car wouldn't get wet. He jogged over to his side of the car and hopped in, checking Louis over one last time before driving off.

**...**

The drive wasn't as quick and panicked as the previous one, because he had Louis now and he wasn't in a hurry to get back just yet. He also loved the way the rain pitter-pattered against his windows, it was a nice sound.

Harry was also driving slow because he was glancing over at Louis, who was dead asleep cuddled up in Harry's sweatshirt, admiring him without realizing it. He was in his driveway before he knew it, carrying Louis up into his home. He kept Louis in one arm as he opened the door, leaning his cheek on the lad's head.

He shut the door behind him and toed his shoes off, taking Louis' off as well. He carried the lad all the way upstairs and into his bedroom, setting him on the bed gently before going to remove the sweatshirt. His hand was weakly swatted at as Louis stirred slightly, Harry froze and just watched as Louis' face went from annoyed to relaxed in seconds.

When Louis' breathing evened out, Harry finally breathed again. He ran a hand through his short, wet hair and sighed, getting up to go and change out of his soggy shirt. He walked out of his closet with a fresh one and threw his wet one in the basket, leaving it for the laundry. He threw the other t-shirt on and crawled into the bed next to Louis, leaving a safe distance between them.

Harry checked his clock and saw it was around five in the morning, so he decided to sleep until Louis woke up, which he would definitely wake up if it had to do with Louis being in a sober mind set. He had no idea what to expect for when they were both awake, and neither did Louis.

**...**

***CONTINUED IN FROM THE DINING TABLE***


End file.
